


Whoops

by sexbcngs



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating will change, Trans Male Character, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexbcngs/pseuds/sexbcngs
Summary: You keep running into Dan Avidan. You're utterly embarrassed. Dan finds it entertaining. You wish you'd learn some balance or something.





	1. Chapter 1

All your life you had heard of the mystical land of California, almost unattainable in your quaint hometown in the midwest. A warm wonderland that hardly got winter in the south, with beaches and bridges and skyscrapers all around. Since childhood, you wanted to go only to see the ocean. Even older and you’d heard about the wonders of Disneyland and other such novelties. Your childlike wonder knew no bounds when it came to your favorite cartoons. A princess, you would think, I’ll be a princess at Disneyland in California. Something you look back on fondly now, though, with a bittersweetness.

As you got older, more in tune with your mind and out of tune with your body, you started thinking about your safety in the midwest. Surely someone like you would be murdered. On the news you heard about gays being beaten to death just for that simple fact of who they loved. Being a boy trapped in what felt like a female prison would surely get you worse. But you found out through television, books, movies, that the place you dreamed about as a child was also incredibly appealing on the queer front, and you found yourself drawn even more to it. Your teenage mind was filled with the same wonder you felt when you had been younger, only this time, you knew that once you got to be old enough, you could actually attain that dream.

Years of saving up money through your afterschool job and a set of stunning adoptive parents that would occasionally give you some heftier allowances than normal brought you to the price you had done research over. The price that would get you a studio apartment for two months before you had to start actively paying, the price that would get you food. The price for the bus ticket and moving van, for a new bike. The hard work had paid off and at the ripe age of twenty-one, you set off on your way to a new life.

The first few nights were lonely. No parents to comfort you, no friends to call over in the middle of the night to have a drink or two with to help unwind. Only your computer and internet were there to keep you company, the cacophonous laughs and cries of youtubers lulling you into comfortable rest. The days were far better, getting socialization in by job hunting. After only a week of searching, you were finally called back for an interview, and your life was set.

Except today, a month from the time you moved, you were running late for work.

Your bike was flying down the road as you screeched not unlike a pterodactyl swooping in for the kill. Panic sent your limbs into overdrive and your breaks? They definitely couldn’t keep up, squealing when you tried to push them into place. And thus, the shrill noise bursting from within your chest. Your feet slam against the ground, the soles of your shoes skidding noisily against the pavement, wearing down in what could possibly be plumes of smoke. You’re sure if you looked behind you, you’d see track marks. Instead of looking behind you, your wide eyes are stuck ahead of you, at the figure quickly approaching as they walked across the street. Feeling as though you’re slow enough by now, you try your brakes again. They finally catch, and you come to a stop inches away from the person. Your head and arms fall against the handlebars of your bike, a wheeze clawing out of your lungs. God, you were suddenly exhausted.

“Sorry for almost hitting you,” you groan, looking up to the stranger in question. Wide eyes meet yours, looking about as surprised and frozen as you were when you realized that your brakes weren’t in tip-top shape. And the face belonging to those eyes had you sweating. One of those youtubers you adored was staring you in the face. Danny from Game Grumps, to be exact. You had almost ran him over like a bad case of roadkill. Dan. Dan Avidan.

“Whoa,” comes his voice, and it’s almost as pretty as it is coming through your speaker. Your gawking must be noticeable, because his look of astonishment turns to one of entertainment. “You look like you almost crashed your bike after seeing a ghost.” You don’t answer immediately, instead blinking owlishly at him. “Earth to pretty girl?”

It snaps you out of your trance, face flushing. Damn it. You thought you passed well enough. But your gender at the moment, is the least of your concerns. “Uh. You’re Danny. From Game Grumps. And I almost hit you with my bike. I am so sorry. Oh my god.” You feel utterly mortified. He can’t hold back a laugh.

“Don’t worry about it,” he says, shrugging it off, “I mean, you stopped.” He offers a hand for you to shake, and you take it limply. “Are you okay?” You can’t do much else but nod.

“Well. Good meeting you. You looked like you had somewhere to be, with how fast you were going. Don’t let me hold you up.” He gives your hand a solid shake, releases you, and then continues walking. You gawk after him, watching him go right on.

You want to fall off your bike and lay down in the road.

But you can’t. Instead, you speed to work, his words reminding you that you were, in fact, in a hurry. You’d kick yourself later about not saying much else, for not getting a selfie. But oh well. Perhaps now that you were in the neighborhood, you would get another opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is an impulse fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an unexpected turn of events, you find yourself getting an offer you could refuse, but you would rather not.

That opportunity comes only a week later. The week itself was filled to the brim with the boring repetition of the days prior. Notably, you bought yourself some Subway, and that was it for excitement. With each passing night, watching youtube until you couldn’t keep yourself awake any longer, and the days only having room for work and food breaks, you settled into the normalcy of it all. You nearly forgot about the almost run-in, though, you distinctly recall it when you’re laying in bed, wishing that sleep would come.

It’s a quick turn around a corner in the store that you meet him again, your chest flush against his belly. You both stumble back, grunts leaving both of your mouths as you right yourselves and shake off the unexpected connection. “Shit. Sorry,” you start, only to have each word in your head die off as your gaze meets Dan yet again.

“Whoa. Bike girl. You have almost knocked me off my feet yet again,” he says, shifting the contents of his basket around. Where last time you let the gendered name roll down your back, you can’t this time. It doesn’t feel right.

“Uh. I’m a boy, actually,” comes your meek voice, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. You shift awkwardly on your feet as he gives an _oooohhh_ of understanding. When he nods, giving a small smile, he extends his hand, much like how he had done with your first meeting.

“So, you’ve now endangered my life twice. I think that’s grounds to know your name.” You blink. How was he just so nice? He should definitely not be acting chummy about this. However, you take his hand, palm damp and trembling. He gives you a firm shake and you can’t help but smile. Wow. You were shaking Danny’s hand. You can actually enjoy the moment. You don’t realize you’re thinking too deeply about this until his other hand comes up, waving in front of you eyes. He wanted to know your name.

“Earth to bike boy, your hand is really, really wet.”

You release him, rubbing your palm on your jeans. You tell him your name, and he echoes it, seeming to turn it over in his mouth. It sounds, you think, even better when it’s him saying it, and you grin brightly. This time you actually think of it, and you ask him for a selfie, to which he obliges. Feeling your head in the clouds, you get your selfie and part ways, skipping your way home with not a care in the world other than the fact that you got to talk to Dan Avidan, and not just apologize for almost running him over.  It’s a good feeling, to meet your idol, and even better to have felt his larger hand around yours for a way longer than was appropriate amount of time. You can still feel the heat from where he touched you, and you liked it.

It should have really ended there. You pining over a celebrity you met twice and shook hands with and eventually getting over it after a while. But it doesn’t. Almost twice a week you somehow run into him. Literally. At the store, on the streets, even at the bar on your way to the bathroom. If you weren’t so giddy each time it happened, you’d surely be pissed all to hell to somehow forget how to look where you’re going. But there he is, kind smiles, an understanding demeanor, an assurance that it’s fine, bike boy. You can’t be mad at yourself. Each time you find yourself staring, noticing things you could never, ever notice on camera. The way his eyebrows twitch upward when he speaks, the corners of his eyes wrinkling with each smile.

After a month, you’re sure he’d get to being bothered by running into you, but after the umpteenth time, he still seems to have pleasant conversation with you. Today, your short chat revolves around the possibility of you getting a cat. You want one, you need company. It’s a bit lonely at your apartment. Sure, you can call your parents, but with them being halfway across the country, you find that you just can’t feel their presence though the phone. Not to mention the fact that even though you worked, you had a hard time befriending your coworkers. Danny listens, bless him, and he watches you attentively as you speak. It takes you by surprise when he takes out his phone, offering it to you.

“Hey, we should exchange numbers. That way if you get too lonely, you’ll have someone to chat or hang with.”

You’re floored, staring up at him with your mouth hanging agape. Did he really just offer that? You shyly take out your own phone, unlocking it and handing it to him. He takes it from you, fingertips brushing against yours for a moment. You place your number into his phone, saving your contact with a bike emoji, hoping it’d be at least entertaining. When you hand it back to him, he does actually laugh. You love the sound of that tittering. You get back into conversation, your hands folding behind you. It’s a few more minutes before he pats his pockets and sighs.

“Welp. This is the longest time we’ve spent together, and I have to get going. But text me. Let’s make actual arrangements. As fun as it is to see you fall for me every time we meet, I think I’d rather have time to sit and chat. See you later, [y/n].” He stretches his hands above his head, and you two exchange quick goodbyes before going in separate directions.

You go home, immediately climb into bed, and stare at the contact in your phone. How the hell did that happen? Your mind races,  thinking about everything you want to say. You’re so lost in thought, you hardly notice yourself drifting off, your phone buzzing with activity as you fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying! Let me know what sort of hijinks you want reader-kun to get into with Danny in the comments.


End file.
